


Forgotten day

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, M/M, Sams birthday, Tears, Wincest - Freeform, forgetting sams bday, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes on a hunt the day before Sams birthday, completely forgetting about the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten day

“Are you sure you have to go?” Sam asked, trying not to pout, as he watched Dean get ready to go meet up with John.

“Want too Sammy, this little town is boring as balls.” Dean replied, packing his knives last.

Sams lip trembled a little, a small stinging behind his eyes as he looked down.

“I'll be back soon enough and hopefully we can get out of here, maybe to a big town next.” Dean said, slipping his jacket on.

“Yea.” Sam shrugged a little, closing his eyes tight for a moment before pressing the tears down.

“Now be careful, don't talk to strangers and keep up with your school work in case we don't get you out of here soon.” Dean said, coming over, pulling Sam up into his arms.

Sam didn't quite trust his voice as he wrapped his arms around Dean, so he nodded a little. Pulling back, Dean cupped Sams cheek softly, kissing him for a few long minutes before letting Sam slip from his arms.

“Don't worry baby boy, you'll be back in my arms in no time.” Dean smiled, kissing Sam once more before he grabbed his stuff, handing Sam a wad of money and left.

To his credit, Sam lasted ten minutes after Dean left to fall on his bed and let the tears fall from his eyes, sobbing into his hands.

How could Dean just forget, he claims he loves Sam more than anything in the entire world, then just up and leaves. Of his own free will. The night before Sams 16th birthday.

Once the tears slowly stopped, Sam laid there for a long time, purposely not looking at the other empty bed. It was only around 9 that he finally got out of bed, though only to take a quick shower and choke down some food. Around ten he slipped into bed again, facing away from the empty bed, letting himself fall into a restless sleep. The slow ache of what Dean did seeping through his bones.

The next morning, Sams phone rang half and hour before his alarm did, making Sam jump a little, his heart beating a little fast. Some part of him still hoping that Dean didn't truly forget.

“'lo?” He answered.

“Hey Sammy.”

“Hey Dean, what's up?” Sam asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Just wanted to let you know that I made it here.” Dean said and Sam could hear John in the background, probably on his phone.

“I see.”

“Yep, so don't forget to eat breakfast and have a good day at school.”

“That it?” Sam asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“All I can think of at the moment, talk to you later Sammy, we gotta go.”

“Ok, bye.” Sam sighed, hanging up the phone before the tears could start.

Getting out of bed, Sam ate a small breakfast of fruit that was about to go bad, he tried not to start crying again. There was still the whole day ahead, maybe Dean would remember by then. After getting dressed, Sam picked up his backpack and headed out, making sure to lock the door behind him.

His first few hours were boring, Sam trying really hard not to think about Dean and today, though he did slip a few times. Lunch was even more boring, though he did slightly spoil himself by getting two sides of dessert. The rest of the day was the same as the first, though his final teacher asked him to stay after a few moments.

“Yes, Ms. Smith?” He asked, once everyone else was out of the room.

“I just wanted to give you this.” She smiled, pulling out a large cup cake that was in a plastic dome, with a small box next to it.

“I don't.”

“It is your birthday, is it not?” She asked.

“It is, how did you?”

“It is on your record,” She explained. “And you looked so down when I saw you earlier, I wanted to get you something.”

“Thank you.” Sam smiled, scratching the back of his neck, his face falling a moment before he smiled again.

“Is everything ok?” She asked, catching the lapse.

“Yea, I suppose. My brother and father seem to have forgot it was my birthday.” He said, frowning.

“I'm sorry Sam.”

“It's ok, they may remember later.” His voice tried to sound hopeful, but it didn't quite make it.

“I'm sure they will.” She said softly, giving him a soft smile. “In the mean time, why don't you open your present?”

Sam returned the smile and pulled the box to him, picking it up and undoing the ribbon before taking the paper off. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he smiled when he saw the leather bracelet sitting in the box, the name Winchester carved into it.

“Wow.” He said, holding out his left wrist as she grabbed it and slipped it on, tightening it.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, thank you.”

“You're more than welcome, happy birthday Sam.”

After thanking her again, Sam took his cup cake and left, walking the short distance back to the motel and letting himself in. It felt a little odd wearing something around his wrist, but it felt nice at the same time, since it was such a surprise. Setting his stuff down, he checked his phone and tried not to frown at having no messages. Though he just shrugged a little and got to work on his homework.. A few hours later he was done with all of it, even the extra credit essay that he didn't have to have done just yet, before he watched some tv. Part of his was still in knots that Dean still didn't remember, he didn't mind much that John didn't, John didn't remember much about him, but Dean was different.

When the grumbling of his stomach got too much for him, he made his way to the little diner that was a few blocks down. He used his smile and telling them it was his birthday to get some free ice cream, then got another burger to go. Back at the motel, he watched tv for a while more, pointedly trying not to think about his phone. At 11 he finally gave up any shred of hope that Dean would remember, so he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. And for the first time in years, he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning when his alarm woke him up, his head felt a little stuffy from all the crying, but a shower helped clear that up. School was just the same as every other day, which Sam tried to enjoy normally, but his mind kept swirling. How could Dean just forget about his birthday? Sam tried not to look to forlorn in his last class, but Ms. Smith saw through it, giving him a sad smile.

Once more that night Dean didn't call, but did shoot him a text that said 'thinking about you'.

That went on for the next three days and Sam was never more happy for the weekend then he was that day. Getting home Friday, Sam finished his homework early, so he didn't have to really think about it for the rest of the weekend. The weekend he spent eating junk food and watching bad tv, trying real hard not to think about Dean.

Late Sunday night, Sam was fast asleep when he felt the bed dip, making him alert fast, though a familiar pair of lips pressed against his neck.

“Sammy.” Dean breathed, moving under the covers, holding Sam close.

“Dean.” He said, all the hurt he felt before churning through him as Dean kissed at the side of his neck.

“Missed my baby boy.” Dean purred, his hand slipping up Sams stomach before trying to move back down, Sams hand stopping it.

“I need to sleep Dean, I do have school tomorrow.” Sam said, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice steady.

Dean whined a little, but moved his hand back away from Sams crotch, and back to his stomach. Sams resolve wilted a little as he felt the hard line of Deans cock against his ass, but he was holding firm.

“Good night then.” Dean said, holding Sam closer.

“Night.” Sam mumbled, before falling back into another restless sleep.

The next morning Sam felt bad again as he pulled out of Deans arms and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He tried to be quick, didn't need Dean trying to slip in with him and seem to just succeed, since the moment he slipped out of the shower, he heard Dean outside the door.

“Why don't we just call you off school today?” Dean asked, once Sam came out, licking his lips.

“I have stuff to turn in today, I can't.” Sam answered, starting to get dressed.

“Aw, Sammy, that's no fun.” Dean said, pulling Sam close, after he got his clothes on.

“Come on, I'm going to be late.” Sam said, twisting out of Deans arms, grabbing his shoes.

If he would have looked up, he would have seen the hurt on Deans face before he covered it up again.

“Yea, come on,” Dean said, grabbing his keys. “I'll drive you.”

Sam nodded, following Dean out of the room, locking the door behind them. The car ride was pretty silent, Dean kept sneaking small looks to Sam, then back to the road. Pulling up in front, Dean put it in park, opening his mouth a few times to say something before closing it again.

“I'll see you after school.” Sam said, reaching to grab his backpack and opening the door, jumping a little as Dean grabbed his wrist.

“Where'd you get this?” Dean asked, running his thumb over Sams bracelet.

“A teacher gave it to me, as a present.” Sam said, pulling his wrist from Deans hand.

“Why would a teacher give you a present?” Dean asked, a confused look on his face.

“It is customary to give people presents on their birthday.” Sam said, watching as Deans face fell before he got out and closed the door.

All through out the day, his heart was beating oddly in his chest. Dean had looked as heart broken as Sam felt, and he knew that his brother was going to be going back and checking when his birthday was. After school, he didn't expect Dean to be there so he wasn't too shocked when he was right, just started heading back to the motel. The Impala was in front of the door, so he would have to talk to Dean, sooner rather than later.

Opening the door, he didn't see Dean as it closed behind him, but a moment later was pulled into Deans strong arms. His backpack was pushed off his shoulder, before being pulled close again, Deans lips right by his ear.

“I'm such a fucking dumb ass, Sammy. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot.” Deans voice sounded wrecked, like he had been crying.

Sam brought his hands up to rest on Deans waist as one of Deans hands stroked the back of his head, the other around his waist.

“Why didn't you tell me, yell at me and tell me not to leave?” Dean asked, the hand on Sams back, clenching in the fabric.

“You wanted to leave.” Sam said softly, a wounded noise coming out of Deans mouth.

“I wouldn't of gone anywhere, I would have been there, I'm so dumb.”

“It happens.” Sam said, Dean sobbing again, pulling back to look at Sam.

“It shouldn't, I'm supposed to remember these things. You are my life and I leave you alone on your 16th birthday. What kind of a person am I?”

Sam opened his mouth and closed it a few times, Dean letting out a little noise, resting their foreheads together.

“I felt so upset when you didn't want to touch me last night or this morning, but you had every right too. Hell you have every right to push me away and tell me not to touch you.”

“I want you to touch me, I missed you Dean, so much. It just hurt, you forgetting.”

“I know it did baby, I know it did. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you.”

“How?”

“First off, I'm taking you out to dinner at a nice place, then you tell me what you want and it's yours. No matter what, I will make it happen.”

“Dean.” Sam said softly.

“I know it's no where near enough, but I'm going to make it up to you, one way or another, I promise.” Dean said, his hand falling to the back of Sams neck.

Sam bit his lip a little as he looked at Dean, seeing the sorrow and the pain of what he did swirling in his eyes. Wrapping his arms more around Dean, he pulled him close, tilting his head a little and pressing his lips to Deans. The elder made a small noise in his throat, kissing Sam back tentatively. They stayed like that for a while, trading soft kisses.

“How about instead of dinner out, we order in, watch some tv and you show me how sorry you are?” Sam said, rubbing his nose against Deans.

“Yea, Sammy, we can do that.” Dean said, the start of a smile pulling on his lips.


End file.
